


Asociación

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Asociación

Asociación

No le gusta Harry Potter. Así de fácil. El mundo lo sabe, tú lo sabes. Él lo sabe.   


Nunca piensa en Harry Potter. Porque pensar en Harry Potter significaría que a Draco le interesa Potter o que tiene cierta obsesión con él y Draco no tiene ninguna atracción insana con  _Harry Potter._  Respira.

Draco piensa más bien en… dragones. Dragones que vuelan magníficamente y que casi alcanzan a Harry Potter en el torneo de los tres magos y que hicieron que su corazón sobrevolara su garganta.

...O más bien dragones que lanzan llamas, terroríficas llamas como aquellas que casi lo atrapan en la sala de requerimentos donde Harry Potter salvó su vida.

No. Dragones. Dragones que tienen escamas. Escamas que se usan para fabricar pociones. Snape es el profesor de pociones. Ja, y cómo ha hecho sufrir a Harry Potter el profesor Snape…

Fabricar pociones. Que sirven para curar heridas, por ejemplo, lo cuál es muy útil porque uno siempre termina en la enfermería por culpa de Harry Potter.

Dragones. Dragones que tienen escamas que se usan para fabricar pociones que sirven para curar heridas que uno se puede hacer por caer de la escoba jugando Quidditch. Contra Harry Potter.

(Mierda.)

Dragones. Dragones que tienen escamas que se usan para fabricar pociones que sirven para curar heridas que uno se puede hacer por caer de la escoba por estar distraído durante un partido de Quidditch mirando a Harry Potter. 

Olvidemos el Quidditch.

Dragones que tienen escamas para fabricar pociones que sirven para curar heridas que uno se hace por un mal hechizo durante un mal momento. Como el que Potter le lanzó en segundo en el club de duelos o en sexto durante esa  _vergonzosa_  escena en el baño.

  
De acuerdo, olvidemos las heridas, las pociones y las escamas. 

Comencemos de nuevo.

Dragones. Dragones en el techo de su habitación, que justo ahora está mirando porque no puede dormir porque está pensando. Dragones que están sobrevolando mágicamente su techo desde que su padre los puso ahí para él cuando Draco tenía un año. Desde que tenía un año le gustaban los dragones, sobre todo verlos volar y querer subir sobre ellos (porque no sabía que para volar estaban las escobas) y agarrarse de sus escamas (…) y volar muy alto, más alto que ningún otro mago. Por eso a los siete años había intentado trepar por los postes de su cama para alcanzarlos. Pero al trepar había caído sobre un elfo doméstico y dicho elfo lo había acusado con sus padres y había sido una muy mala experiencia. Desde entonces había molestado al elfo hasta que este se había escapado y su padre le había dado su libertad sin querer gracias a la ayuda del jodido…

Dragones…


End file.
